


Wine, dine and hot towel

by Shipaftership



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, fem!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipaftership/pseuds/Shipaftership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy shows Harry being old has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, dine and hot towel

"I think I'm getting old."

"What?"

Eggsy raised her gaze from her filet mignon and glanced at the man sitting across from her who was cutting his steak with the precision of a well mannered gentleman. She looked back down at her food and continued eating.

Their table was near a corner. The restaurant had warm, dim lights and light music in the background that created a quiet, romantic atmosphere. Couples held private conversations whilst enjoying the food. It was early evening, the sky had just lost its blue, and in its place a purple and pink horizon. The well-kept lawn blended softly into the sky while trees swayed gently in the evening breeze.

"That's never bothered you before."

"It does once in a while. Say, when you talk to people your age."

"So basically every time you see me with Rox, ye? And the new recruits?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Eggsy put down her utensils and gave up cutting, not that the meat was not delicious, if anything her steak was first class. Perfectly cooked the way she liked it: medium rare, a juicy pink around the edges and red in the center. Her arms folded on top of one another. She looked Harry Hart in the eye.

"You know I don’t give shits about that, bruv. You're definitely not as old as you think."

"Eggsy, I'm fifty four. I'm just years away from retirement."

"So? Most people don't have their shits together ‘til they're forty or fifty."

She took a sip from her glass, "If anything I’d say you’re right on track, you're doing fine. You're fit, still have amazing hair and your dick," she sat up, she didn't even realize she was slouching, "Your dick is-" an elderly couple from a nearby table gave a shocked gasp.

Eggsy stopped speaking and glanced to her left, making a double take to the couple. She said no more, scratching her temple (which Harry knew was a sign that she was embarrassed). She took another sip from her glass and shamelessly ogled Harry.

Harry was... Harry. Well dressed, well spoken, well mannered. Tall and handsome as hell. She didn’t understand why Harry even worried about his age. He was amazing on the field and equally amazing in bed (this being proved on many occasions). Sure, he had a bit of crow’s feet and faint lines on his forehead but he looked sophisticated. Damn it, he looked hot.

Harry gave her a light chuckle: "Well, thank you. I am flattered you thought so highly of my penis."

"Pleasures all mine, love." She winked, "let’s get out of here."

"Shall we get dessert first? The Crème Brule here is excellent."

“I’m not feeling Crème Brule tonight.” She leaned in, her finger danced around the edge of her glass, “I’m sure there’s dessert elsewhere."

Harry gave her a knowing glance as he gently dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "If you insist."

Damn. Eggsy was turned on. It was erotic as hell, watching Harry wipe his mouth.

"Check, please." Eggsy kept eye contact with Harry as their waiter approached them.

 

As soon as their room door closed her hands were all over Harry. She grabbed Harry by the lapel and led him to the bedroom. To Harry's surprise, they didn't stop by the bed but instead continued towards the ensuite.

The ensuite included a long marble counter with his and hers vanity.

Eggsy turned to Harry. "You know what’s good about being fifty?”

“Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“Ye know, I feel hot when I call you daddy. Have I been good, daddy?”

She hopped on the counter. Her naughty expression disappeared behind her eyelids. The spoiled, bad girl persona was gone when Eggsy shivered at the sensation of the cold marble. Her dress had failed to protect her against the coolness of the counter.

Harry raised a brow. He had never before seen Eggsy blew an act as fast as she did just now. She was comfortable in her skin, comfortable around Harry.

"Ay man, I'm tryin’ to seduce you here." She playfully pushed Harry.

"It's working well. I am clearly seduced."

"No you ain't." She pouted.

"You're right, that was a complete turn off. We won't be having coitus anymore. I'm afraid you killed the erection of the night. Good night."

"Harry!" Eggsy laughed, "that better not be your last hard on! We 'bout to do the deed!"

She pressed kisses all over his face. He saw in the mirror that Eggsy's lipstick had transferred all over his face.

They finally stopped laughing. She looked at him and stroked his cheeks.

She kissed his forehead. "I like you the way you are."

He smelled her sweet floral scent and couldn’t help but smile.

"I like the age you are at.”

“I know this sounds so cliché, but you age like a fine wine." She nuzzled her head by his neck.

Harry's thumb rubbed her shoulder. "Your lipstick is all over me."

"I'm showering you with love!"

After some more giggles and kisses, Eggsy bit her lip and rested her hands on Harry's strong shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his head. Her fingers wandered, lingering between his hair and collar before she pulled him closer. Harry's hands naturally fell by her knees and gently glided over the back of her knees and calves.

"Daddy..." She whispered before she kissed him. "Do you like it when I call you that?" Harry responded with running his hands up her thighs all awhile pushing her dress up. He finally reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

She quivered at the sensation of Harry’s hot hands on her and whined when he undid her dress and gripped her hips. Slowly travelling up her sides, his thumbs just circled around her nipples before his hands disappeared from her skin again. Harry had placed his hands on the marble on either side of Eggsy. Harry unthinkingly captured her mouth in a deep kiss, throwing all his manners out the window.

While clutching on for dear life, Eggsy grabbed the back of Harry’s shirt running her hand through his hair, carelessly messing it up. She arched her back and tried to get closer to Harry.

Eggsy gasped in their kiss when Harry grabbed her thigh and lifted her so her legs encircled his waist. Her dress had fell to her torso and revealed her naked breasts. Harry groaned and grinded his growing erection to her hot centre. His touch lingered at the edge of her stocking, teasing her.

She felt how hard he was. How hard she made Harry Hart.

She broke the kiss and undid his tie. As she undid his buttons he took off his jacket. He was in the middle of unzipping his pants when Eggsy stopped him. She pulled him closer with her legs and leaned back on her elbows.

"Can you take my panty off instead, daddy?"

Eggsy looked at Harry and batted her lashes. Her thighs were apart and her panty was in plain sight: black silk and pink lace. Harry can't help but touch it, feel it. He ran his thumb up and down the smooth material between her legs. Eggsy thrown her head back and moaned. Her blonde curls fell from her shoulders and exposed her décolletage. She licked her upper lip while her hips rolled on his.

"Hmm daddy, I wanna feel you."

Harry complied, with palms rested on her inner thigh while his thumb went underneath her panty and oh, she was so wet and ready. Harry's thumb teased her entrance a bit, then slid back up to her clit and massaged it. Eggsy immediately reacted by clenching her thighs.

"Does it feel good where I'm touching you?"

"Yes! It feels so good. Fuuuuuck, Harry, I want you!"

"Impatient girl."

He reached around the band of her underwear and slid it off her then held her thighs in place as he kissed her clit. Eggsy squirmed. She felt everything, every lick, every taste, every penetration as Harry's tongue slid inside of her most intimate part.

Harry stopped a moment to admire Eggsy in all her lustful glory. A gorgeous shade of pink all over her face and chest. Her eyes closed as she bit her finger to hold back her voice (she was still meowing, this temptress).

Eggsy opened her eyes and pushed herself off the counter. She turned her back to Harry. She spread her legs and turned to look at him pleadingly.

"Nnn, please." She arched her back towards Harry.

"Please what?" Harry teased the tip of his cock up and down her opening.

"Please, daddy, fuck me."

With that Harry grabbed her waist and pushed in. Pulling Eggsy towards him, he felt every inch as he pushed his way in, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise. Eggsy grabbed on to the edge of the sink. She supported herself with her other hand on the mirror. Harry's eyes focused on her reflection. Her eyes were shut and a breath escaped her open mouth. Her expression was utterly beautiful. And then she looked up.

Her brows were still raised high, her lips parted. But her big hazel green eyes were fixed on Harry's own brown ones. Harry saw the desire and want behind those eyes as he thrust into her at a steady rhythm. Nothing but the sound of skin and Eggsy's short moan was heard in the ensuite.

Eggsy's breath hitched whenever Harry's cock went inside of her. She pushed back when Harry pushed forward.

She moaned. “Daddy! Hard-harder! I-can, I-can t-take it-ah-,” she stuttered.

Before Eggsy could finish her sentence, Harry complied with her wishes. After all, he could never refuse Eggsy.

As he picked up the pace Eggsy's moans became more frequent until they became small cries that matched his every thrust.

Harry smoothed his hands to her hips and grabbed it. His thrusts were slowing down. They became deep, long thrusts. Harry was close. But so was Eggsy, now teary-eyed, relying on the counter to hold her up as her legs they began to tremble, her hands grabbing Harry's.

Harry slid a hand lower until he reached her clit and rubbed it as Eggsy's legs bucked.

Her moans turned to screams as she reached her orgasm. "Harry, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Harry groaned and came. Eggsy followed right after. Harry leaned over Eggsy and pressed kisses on her neck and back. Eggsy lowered her leg, didn't even know her had lifted it during her orgasm. After they had both came down from their high and regulated their breathing. Harry leaned up and pulled out slowly. His loose belt now finally dropping on the floor.

"I expected the belt to drop before all this."

"Maybe you didn't fuck me hard enough."

He laughed, "I will make note of that next time. Would you like a quick bath?" He wanted to pamper her.

"...bed please."

 

After Harry left Eggsy after carrying her to bed, she heard the tap run and felt Harry returning to remove her heels. He gently cleaned her up with a warm damp towel and joined her in bed.

"Wine, dine and hot towel, you really know the way to a girl's heart." She laughed and kissed his chest.

"I like you, Harry hart."

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing. since there aren't a lot of fem!Eggsy flowing around i decided to write my own :)


End file.
